Gordon in Not
Gordon in Not (Edward, Gordon and Henry/''Henry to the Rescue'') ist die vierte Episode der ersten Staffel. Handlung Gordon zieht immer den großen Schnellzug und ist stolz darauf, dass er die einzige Lokomotive ist, dafür stark genug ist. Eines Tages war er wieder auf großer Fahrt und würde gleich am Tunnl vorbeikommen, in dem Henry eingemauert wurde. Henry bereute derweil, dass er sich, aus Angst, dass seine Farbe kaputt geht, nicht aus dem Tunnel kommen wollte und fragte sich, ob der dicke Kontrolleur ihm je verzeihen würde. Gordon wollte Henry ein gemeinen Pfeifenton zurufen, als sein Sicherheitsventil platze und er vor dem Tunnel zum Halt kam. Der dicke Kontrolleur war verärgert und während er eine neue Lokomotive besorgen wollte, quälte sich Gordon auf ein Abstellgleis. Henry sah was passierte und lachte einfach. Edward versuchte den Schnellzug zu schieben, aber er war nicht stark genug dafür. Gordon schlug vor, es Henry versuchen zu lassen, und der dicke Kontrolleur war einverstanden. Henry wurde befreit und zog den Schnellzug während Edward schob. Der dicke Kontrolleur sah aus dem Fenster, aber der Zug war so schnell, dass er seinen Hut verlor, zugunsten einer Ziege, die ihn auffraß. Die Lokomotiven kamen schließlich am Zielbahnhof an und wurden von allen Fahrgästen gelobt. Sie kehrten dannch ins Depot zurück. Henry weiß jetzt, dass der beste Schutz vor Regen nicht in Tunneln zu finden ist und dass seine Bemalung nicht so leicht zerstört wird. Aber trotzem hat er seinen Lokomotivführer gebeten, sich ordentlich abwaschen zu lassen. Charaktere * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * James (Nebenrolle) * Die Geschichtenerzählerin (Nebenrolle) Orte * Knapford * Henrys Tunnel * Wellsworth * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth Trivia * Die Episode basiert auf der Geschichte „Edward, Gordon and Henry" aus dem Railway Series-Buch The Three Railway Engines. * Archivmaterial aus Die traurige Geschichte von Henry wird benutzt. * In einem gelöschten Foto ist eine Leiterplatte in der Nähe der Gleise zu sehen. * In einem gelöschten Foto steht der dicke Kontrolleur in Wellsworth mit seinem Hut, den er eigentlich bei der Fahrt verloren hat. * Auf einen von James' Güterwagen am Anfang steht NE. * Sprout TV gab der Episode den britischen Titel. * Edward erwähnte die Events dieser Episode kurz in The Adventure Begins. * Das war die erste Episode, in der Thomas nicht auftauchte. Fehler * Von dem Punkt aus wo Henry befreit wird bis hin zu dem in dem er in Wellsworth ist ist Ringo Starrs amerikanische Version Assynchron. * Wenn Gordon sagt: „Ich werde Henry ein „bsss bssss" zurufen" ist Studio-Equipment in der oberen rechten Ecke sichtbar. Wenn Gordon langsamer wird ist es benefalls sichtbar und seine Räder drehen sich rückwärts. * Nachdem Gordon von den Waggons abgekuppelt losfährt drehen sich seine Hinterräder nicht so wie sie sollen. * Wenn Gordon auf dem Abstellgleis ist stehen die Waggons plötzlich woanders. * Wenn Gordon sagt: „Edward kann den Zug nicht schieben!" bewegen sich seine Augen sehr schnell, da geschnitten wurde. * Wenn Edward und Henry losfahren ist Gordon entgleist. * Während Henry im Tunnel ist ist sein Gesicht voller Staub, aber in späteren Nahaufnahmen ist es sauber, da diese Szenen vorher gefilmt wurden. * Gordon fährt von Knapford aus nach Vicarstown. Wenn Edward und Henry in der selben Richtung weiterfahren landen sie aber in Wellsworth, was in der anderen Richtung liegt, von wo aus Gordon gekommen ist. * Weil Archivaterial benutzt wurde, ist die Szene, in der Sir Topham Hatt Henry sagt, er solle eine Drehscheibe suchen, dunkler als die anderen. * Der Schnellzug hat zwei Bremswaggons. * Wenn Edward und Henry losfahren, passiert der letzte Waggons Gordon zweimal. * Wenn Henry die Ziege passiert, ist Edward weg. * James taucht auf, obwohl er erst in Der Unfallzug vorgestellt wird. * Wenn der dicke Kontrolleur Henry fragt, ob er den Zug ziehen wolle, ist Gordon nicht mehr auf dem Abstellgleis. * In ein paar Nahaufnahmen ist blaue Farbe auf der Hand von dicken Kontrolleur. * Blu-Tack ist unter den Füßen einiger Fahrgäste. In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen Galerie Datei:Edward,GordonandHenryGermanTitleCard.jpg|Deutsche Titelkarte Datei:Edward,GordonandHenrytitlecard.png|Originale britische Titelkarte Datei:Edward,GordonandHenrytitlecard2.jpg|Britische Titelkarte von 1985 Datei:Edward,GordonandHenryRemasteredtitlecard.png|Britische Remastered Titelkarte Datei:Edward,GordonandHenryremasteredtitlecard.jpg|Britische restaurierte Titelkarte Datei:HenryToTheRescueOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Originale amerikanische Titelkarte Datei:HenrytotheRescueoriginalUStitlecard.png|Amerikanische Titelkarte von 1993 Datei:Edward,GordonandHenrySpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanische Titelkarte Datei:Edward,GordonandHenryKoreantitlecard.jpg|Koreanische Titelkarte Datei:Edward,GordonandHenryWelshtitlecard.jpg|Walisische Titelkarte Datei:Edward,GordonandHenrySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenische Titelkarte Datei:Edward,GordonandHenryItalianTitleCard.png|Italienische Titelkarte Datei:Edward,GordonandHenryFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnische Titelkarte Datei:Edward,GordonandHenryJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanische Titelkarte Datei:Edward,GordonandHenryHebrewTitleCard.jpg|Hebräische Titelkarte Datei:Edward,GordonandHenryRussianTitleCard.jpg|Russische Titelkarte Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry22.png|Gelöschte Szene Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry13.jpg Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry27.jpg Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry23.png Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry24.png Datei:TheSadStoryofHenry19.jpg Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry15.png Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry16.png Datei:GaleWarning3.png Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry20.jpg Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry21.png Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry54.png Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry26.png Datei:Season1Henrypromo2.png Waren-Galerie Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry(BuzzBook).png|Buzz-Buch Datei:Edward,GordonandHenryJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Japanisches Buzz-Buch Datei:Ladybirdbook6.png|Ladybird-Buch Datei:HenryandtheTunnel.jpg|My First Thomas-Buch Datei:HenryandtheTunnel(MiniBook).jpg|Mini-Buch Datei:HenrytheGreenEngineGetsOutCover.jpg|Pop-up-Buch Episode Datei:Thomas & seine Freunde Staffel 1 Folge 4 - Gordon in Not|Deutsch Datei:Thomas the tank engine - Edward, Gordon and Henry (UK SE01 EP04)|Britisch Datei:Henry to the Rescue (S1 E.004 ) RS|Amerikanisch (Ringo Starr) Datei:Henry To The Rescue (GC - HD)|Amerikanisch (George Carlin) en:Edward, Gordon and Henry es:Edward, Gordon y Henry he:אדוארד, גורדון והנרי ja:ヘンリーだいかつやく pl:Edek, Gabryś i Henio ru:Вновь обретённая свобода Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:TV-Serie